Henry's Forest
Henry's Forest is the ninth episode of the third season. In the US, the episode first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Crackpot. Plot Henry has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years and wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He likes every part of it, but there is one place that he enjoys visiting more than anyother, the forest. Henry remembers the day long ago when he and Toby had brought some new trees to be planted, and Terence and Trevor had helped to haul them into place. One night, everything changes as a storm rages across the island. All the engines in the sheds are talking about the wind blowing outside the shed, except for Henry, who hoped that the wind wouldn't harm the forest. By morning, the winds had gone, but severe damage had been done to the forest. Henry is sent to help Donald clear the line of trees. Henry feels devastated by the damage done in the forest, and now wonders what will happen to all the animals who have lived there. Henry's trucks are loaded with logs to be taken to the timber mill, where they're to be turned into furiture and other things. Toby feels sorry for Henry and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again. He meets The Fat Controller at the yards, who notices that Toby looks glum. Toby tells him and he and Henry are sad about the trees, and that the forest was a special place to Henry. The Fat Controller tells Toby that he'll soon put things right, and then he sends Toby to collect some trucks, loaded with small trees all ready for planting. When Henry returns to the forest, he is surprised to see Terence and Trevor, busily helping workmen to plant the trees. Terence tells Henry that they're beginning again, and that the hillside will look better than ever before. Now when Henry stops by the forest, he can see the new trees growing strong and tall, and always, he is happy in his forest. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Toby * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Donald (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Douglas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * The Lumber Mill * The Watermill * The Lighthouse * Wellsworth (deleted scene) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry is known for criticising this episode for its lack of reality. The major flaws he found was Henry's driver letting him visit the forest without alerting a signalman (Rule 55), paving the way for a severe crash with an unaware locomotive, and the number of trees so close to the line that could catch fire from a spark from an engine's funnel. Britt Allcroft, the episode's writer, countered the second flaw by claiming to have seen many other railways do the same thing. * This episode was adapted from Andrew Brenner's magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * This episode is called "Henry and The Forest" in Finland. * From this episode onwards, Trevor's eyes move with a motor. Goofs * When James says "You know? ..." Henry's tender is missing. * In the background of the last shot of the forest, a mouse is seen on a tree. * In the side view of Toby in the sheds his face is tilted. * Sir Topham Hatt has a black car. * In a deleted scene, Henry's eyes are wonky. * At the beginning of the episode, Henry passes the watermill, but that is on Thomas' Branch Line. * In a deleted shot of Henry wearing his sad face, his brake pipe is crooked. Gallery File:Henry'sForest1991titlecard.jpg|UK title card File:HenrysForestWelshtitlecard.png|Welsh title card File:Henry'sForestUKtitlecard.png|1998 UK title card File:Henry'sForestRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored UK title card File:Henry'sForestUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:Henry'sForest1996UStitlecard.png|1996 US title card File:Henry'sForestSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:Bolsterwagons.png File:Henry'sForest.jpg File:Henry'sForest2.jpg File:Henry'sForest3.jpg|Deleted scene of Henry pulling the plant vans File:Henry'sForest4.jpg|Gordon, Thomas, and Toby File:Henry'sForest5.jpg File:Henry'sForest6.jpg File:Henry'sForest7.jpg File:Henry'sForest8.jpg|Henry, Trevor, and Terence File:Henry'sForest9.jpg|Terence File:Henry'sForest10.jpg File:Henry'sForest12.jpg File:Henry'sForest13.jpg|Trevor File:Henry'sForest14.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and Henry File:Henry'sForest15.JPG File:Henry'sForest16.jpg File:Henry'sForest18.PNG|Henry chuffing in the forest File:Henry'sForest19.PNG File:Henry'sForest20.PNG|Deleted scene File:Henry'sForest21.PNG File:Henry'sForest22.PNG File:Henry'sForest24.PNG|Toby and the plant vans File:Henry'sForest25.PNG File:Henry'sForest26.PNG|Henry at the lumber mill File:Henry'sForest27.PNG File:Henry'sForest28.PNG|A deleted scene of Henry coming into Tidmouth File:Henry'sForest29.PNG|Deleted scene File:Henry'sForest29.png File:Henry'sForest30.png|Donald, Douglas and Henry File:Henry'sForest31.JPG File:Henry'sForest32.JPG File:Henry'sForest33.JPG File:Henry'sForest34.PNG|Toby File:Henry'sForest35.PNG|Thomas File:Henry'sForest36.png File:Henry'sForest37.png File:Henry'sForest38.JPEG File:Henry'sForest39.jpg Episode File:Henry's Forest - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Henry's Forest - British Narration|UK narration File:Henry's Forest - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes